Interactive Learning
by samurai-ashes
Summary: [RyouxYuugi] Yuugi comes over to get some help with homework... problem is, something about him is very tempting to Ryou... What will he do when they're all alone?


**_Ashes doesn't own Yu-Gi-Oh! or anything else mentioned herein that would involve ownership. Yu-Gi-Oh! and all its characters belong to Kazuki Takahashi. _**

* * *

**Holy poo, people, I'm excited! This story goes down in history, as of October 11th, of the one that got me my very first flame in my year+ of writing slash (and few months of yaoi)! I know it's weird, but I'm excited by this, since I was starting to feel sort of inadequate because I have never gotten a flame before. ^^  
And those you who were kind as hell to tell me to ignore the flamer and such: _arigato_. Glad you liked it. Well, I'm off like a prom dress! **

**- warnings -**  
AU, math terms (dum bum bum) 

**- notes -**  
Since Hanachan is more than bogged down with "Third Grade Logic" right now, I proofread and edited this one all by myself (well, except a few things; I did have to check a few lines and math questions with her, since we was online and all XD). Feel free to call me on any errors. ^^ You can now see... Hanachan does a lot to polish me up, but I gave it my best. *cute* 

This comes off as one very strange math lesson; a little more technical than I meant it. But, oh, the naughty ideas one gets while bored in Algebra II! I've actually had this idea [of Ryou being tempted by Yuugi's belly] for a while, and just applied the idea of relating it to school while I was writing during class. I think it worked out rather well. 

And this shirt I mention Yuugi wearing, I saw it in one of the episodes, the one where Yuugi sends Yami to go out with Tea; it's on his bed when he says "As soon as I can figure out what to wear..." (That line always makes me laugh.) ...Yea, just felt like sharing. Anyway, enjoy... and who knows, you might learn something. ^^ 

* * *

What was it with those shirts Yuugi wore? Especially that black one, the one with no sleeves... it just begged to expose his stomach. 

Ryou had seen Yuugi's bellybutton once. Jounouchi had been teasing him, holding something just out of his reach. Yuugi had jumped up to retrieve it, and for a second his shirt rode up, providing a flash of delectable white skin with Yuugi's bellybutton right in the center. 

And then it was gone, but the image remained in Ryou's memory. No one else seemed to have noticed, but Ryou did... and he couldn't forget it. 

He couldn't quite figure it out: what was it about the idea of touching Yuugi's belly was so tempting, so undeniably alluring? It started out small, a memory that made Ryou squirm a little bit when he wasn't paying attention during class. 

Then it started showing up in his dreams... almost all of his dreams. Once he had even been dreaming that he was on a farm talking to a cow, and, out of nowhere, there Yuugi had been, wearing a shirt that unbuttoned just enough at the bottom to expose that skin and the perfect little hole that dipped into his flesh... 

Ryou didn't just want to touch it, but he also wanted to lick the whole expanse of that smooth skin. He wanted Yuugi giggling and breathless under his hands and mouth. 

Unfortunately for him, it was next to impossible to get Yuugi alone. Wherever Yuugi was, his entourage of friends followed, and Ryou didn't fancy the idea of saying, "Could you 3 go away while I molest our friend here?" On of that, he didn't want to go over to Yuugi's home; he wasn't close enough to the other teen to just randomly show up at his house. 

So he gave up on the idea; he let those fantasies of Yuugi's belly become his guilty pleasure when he had a few spare moments (or got bored during class). A few weeks passed, and it would figure that because of one of those little daydreams, he had no clue how to do his science homework. As Ryou mulled over it and flipped through the book, it suddenly occurred to him that science had provided the perfect opportunity to invite Yuugi over; he and Yuugi were in the same science class. Yuugi had probably been paying attention... or maybe he hadn't, and he could come over so they could try and figure it out together... yea, that might work! 

As he dialed the phone number his fingers trembled, and there was voice in his head telling him that he was out of his mind, that Yuugi wouldn't come over when he could just as easily explain it over the phone... 

"Hello?" That was Yuugi's voice; Ryou hadn't even heard the phone ring. 

A little too cheerfully Ryou said, "Hi, Yuugi; it's Ryou." 

"Hi! You sound happy." 

"Oh, well... not really." Ryou fought not to stumble over his own words, even as he wondered where Yuugi was sitting, what he was wearing... "Are you having any trouble with homework? I'm having an awful time." ...And while Ryou was wondering, why did he sound like such a bumbling idiot? 

"The math?" 

Ryou slumped. Well, there went the plan of working together. "No, science." 

"I finished my science, I just can't do my math... Hey, aren't you in a higher math class than me?" 

"I-I think so." Ryou perked up; he could do math. 

"So maybe you could help me! Why don't I come over and explain science to you, and you can explain math to me." 

Ryou was shocked. Not quite how he had planned it, but just as effective. "Sure." 

"Great! I'll be there in a bit." 

Once he was off the phone, Ryou didn't know if he should clean up, study, or change clothes... There was that voice again, calling him a woman, telling him that Yuugi was only coming over for homework, nothing else. After pacing a little bit (and trying to ignore that little voice that was mocking him), Ryou sat on his couch and looked over his science once again. 

It was 15 minutes before Yuugi arrived. Much to Ryou's dismay, he was wearing a red tee shirt that buttoned down the middle. Did he WANT Ryou to start tearing off his shirt? Ryou stared down at his book. 

"You look like you've been at it hard," Yuugi said, sitting down beside Ryou. "Since you've already got science open, lets do that first." 

Ryou finished (and even understood a little bit of) his science in half an hour. Then they moved on to math. Yuugi's class was at graphing inequalities, and Ryou was almost sad; he had hoped he would have to teach Yuugi something a little more difficult, something that would take longer. 

"This is really easy," Ryou said holding Yuugi's math book in his lap. 

"Maybe for you," Yuugi huffed, leaning over Ryou to stare at his book. "Our teacher might as well have given us the directions in French, that's how well I understood." 

"Well, first you have to graph line... you can do that, right?" 

"Yes!" Yuugi said. "That's about all I can do." 

"Well, that's really all you have to do; then you just plug in the coordinates for the origin-" 

"The what?" Yuugi was glared down at the book as though it had offended him. "What the hell is the origin?" 

"Zero-Zero." 

Yuugi looked at him with helpless eyes. "Why don't you just say 'the center of the graph'?" 

"Because it's not always the center of the graph; it can be a little to the left, or right. It depends on what you need to graph." 

Yuugi groaned. "This is hopeless!" He stretched out, yawning; his shirt rode up, and there was that belly for a split second. Ryou was staring. "I can't take this; you have anything to eat?" Yuugi was quiet, and Ryou knew that Yuugi realized he was gawking like an idiot. "Ryou? Are you okay?" 

Ryou blinked. He saw trying to get the image of Yuugi's bellybutton out of his head... and then he had an absolutely wicked idea. He smiled. "I think I can make you understand." 

"Huh?" 

"Let's say that your belly is a graph." 

"Huh?" Yuugi was saying again, but even as he said it Ryou had dropped the math book to the floor and pushed Yuugi back onto the couch. "Ryou, what are you doing?" 

"Explaining math." Ryou looked at Yuugi with a grin. "I think you'll remember it after this." He quickly undid the buttons on Yuugi's shirt, pushing it open, revealing Yuugi's belly; Ryou found it blissfully relieving that it wouldn't disappear behind cloth this time as it had every other time he saw it. "Now listen very carefully, okay?" 

"Uh, Ryou..." 

"Now," Ryou interrupted, "your stomach is the graph." With his index finger Ryou drew the cross characteristic of a graph on Yuugi's skin, the center of it being Yuugi's bellybutton. Yuugi was giggling. 

"Don't, I'm ticklish," he said, precariously close to whine. "Where did you get this idea?" 

Ryou was ignoring his objections. "Now, in the case of THIS graph, the origin is in the center: your bellybutton." He ran his thumb over Yuugi's bellybutton, eliciting more giggles from the smaller teen. "You follow me so far?" 

"Sure." 

Ryou was glad that Yuugi had stopped protesting... otherwise he really might have felt like he was molesting him... "Okay. Now, the coordinates of the origin are zero-zero." Ryou slowly ran his fingers along the imaginary lines that would have been the x- and y-axes. "Don't forget that, the coordinates of your origin are important." 

"I'm not going to learn anything if you keep tickling me," Yuugi announced. Ryou smiled; despite his protests, Yuugi was still grinning. 

"Sure you will. It's interactive learning. Now, you graph the line of an inequality just like a normal equation. For that part of the problem you can pretend that the inequality sign is an equal sign." 

"So the inequality doesn't matter?" 

"No, it matters. Just not right now. So, let's pretend that your line is x is greater than ...4. That means that all numbers greater than 4 are an answer to the equation. 4 isn't an answer, though, so it's a dashed line. You still get me?" 

"I think so." 

Ryou almost laughed. "Well, let's 'graph' the line." With that he leaned down, "drawing" a dotted line from the waistband of his jeans all the way up Yuugi's belly with his tongue. Yuugi gasped as Ryou's tongue ran along his flesh, and Ryou couldn't help laughing. How terrific. At least Yuugi wasn't freaking out (though his breathing gotten a little heavier); the last thing Ryou wanted was a sexual assault charge. "So that's the line for x is greater than 4, okay?" 

"Is that all?" Yuugi sounded breathless; it was the sound of Ryou's dreams. 

"Nope; we need to shade in the side of the line that has all the answers that are greater than 4." 

"Oh god," Yuugi whimpered. 

"Well, can you tell me the answer?" 

"Yes, it's easy. Anything 5 and over." 

"So which side of the line is that?" 

"Uh... The... right?" 

"Good." Ryou was caressing to the right of where he had made his line, indicating shading in. 

"Thanks, but they're not all that easy. They have y and all that other stuff." Yuugi was giggly again, and Ryou was amazed that Yuugi was so ticklish that he reacted to Ryou's soft touches. 

"Right. But it's all the same. We'll do a harder one." He glanced down at the math book on the floor, looking for an equation. "Okay. Y is greater than or equal to negative x minus 2." 

"What?" Yuugi sounded bewildered. "What the hell was that?" 

"This line." Ryou made another line with his finger, a solid diagonal one, across Yuugi's belly, crossing just below the bellybutton. Yuugi sighed, and the reaction was the most gratifying Ryou had heard all night. 

"Why wasn't that one dashed?" 

"Because it's greater than **OR** equal to, which means that all the numbers along that line are part of the answer." 

"Oh. I get it... I think." 

"Okay, now, do you know which side of the line to shade in this time?" 

There was silence before a meek, "No." 

"Well, it's simple. Substitute the origin for both x and y. You'd come out to..." Ryou did the math in his head. "...0 is greater than or equal to negative 2. Is that true?" 

"Yes." 

"Right. That means that the origin is one of the answers to the equation, and that whichever side of the line it's on is the one that needs to be shaded. You remember the origin, right?" 

"My bellybutton." 

"Yes, but what are its coordinates?" 

Yuugi answered obediently (if not a little impatiently), "Zero and zero." 

"Terrific; see, you didn't know that a few minutes ago. So, we have to shade in everything above the line in this case." Placing his hand about where the "line" would be, he leaned down and placed a kiss on Yuugi's bellybutton... and was so entranced by it that he didn't bother to "shade in" but let his tongue dip down into the flesh. 

"Ah!" Yuugi gasped. "Th-that's-" 

"Part of the area I need to shade in," Ryou murmured against his flesh, but he didn't move on, nibbling on the edges of Yuugi's bellybutton, and his hands were running along the smooth flesh; Yuugi was squirming beneath him. 

Much to Ryou's shock Yuugi suddenly said, "Enough!" and pushed himself up from Ryou, forcing him away. Ryou wondered if he had crossed his boundaries and flushed, suddenly very embarrassed... that had been ridiculous, doing that! He didn't have a chance to voice his apologies before Yuugi was kissing him, lips moving against his with a surprising intensity. Without any sign or warning Yuugi was in his lap, one hand twisted in Ryou's hair as his tongue brushed along Ryou's lips, demanding entry... and with that little bundle of lust being so demanding, Ryou was powerless to do anything but comply (not that he would have protested either way). Unfortunately, Ryou was forced to break the kiss all too soon, breathing heavily. Oxygen was good, yet so, so bad... 

"I'm sorry, but I was going to lose my mind if you kept at it like that. I had to," Yuugi said, leaning his head against Ryou's. Ryou welcomed the slight pressure, and his arms slipped instinctively around Yuugi's waist. 

"I... uh..." Ryou hadn't counted on Yuugi sitting in his lap, or being so damn turned on... 

"Don't worry about it," Yuugi said as if he sensed Ryou's embarrassment. "I learned my math; I can still remember what the origin is," he added cheekily. Somewhere a watch beeped, and Yuugi looked up to a clock on the wall. "Damn. I have to go." 

Ryou resisted the urge to ask him not to; how strange would that be, asking Yuugi to stay just a little longer, maybe long enough to... Ryou blushed, his ears even tingling with the heat of it. "Right, ah, thanks for the help with..." Oh, what had they been doing before math? That's right, "...science." 

Yuugi smiled and kissed Ryou again. "Anytime. And thank you for all the math help. I think I'll actually know what's going on tomorrow." With that Yuugi was standing, buttoning up his shirt, and Ryou was wishing there was a way to sit that would hide the bulge in his jeans... Yuugi was collecting his math book from the floor. "Ryou," he said shyly, in completely opposition to how brazenly he had just kissed Ryou, "would you mind if I came over tomorrow? You know, I might need more help with math. I've never been very good with it." 

Ryou stared. Did that mean...? He smiled. "Of course. Maybe a little earlier?" 

"Definitely." Yuugi was walking to the door... opening it... walking out. "Bye." The door closed behind him. 

-end-


End file.
